1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axial fabric comprising a triaxial fabric having two sets of obliquely arranged warp yarns of different direction and a set of weft yarns, which are interwoven, and a set of warp yarns which are transverse to the weft yarns and which are interwoven to the weft yarns of the triaxial fabric.